


需求层次理论

by yzklc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2727, 27言, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 人的欲望总会不断升级，永远没有满足的一天。
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Kogototsuna
Kudos: 1





	需求层次理论

**Author's Note:**

> 一个PWP性质的怪脑洞，经不起深究。只搞出了开头部分，后面都是纯口嗨，因为要查的资料太多大概率不会变成正文。
> 
> 算是半架空……？地点是欧洲，彭格列没有原著那么牛逼不过还是很厉害的黑手党家族，纲吉是从小生活在家族里接受培养这样的设定，不存在火炎等超自然因素，没有其他原著人物出场。有年龄操作（大概差8岁），纲吉和言纲没有任何亲缘关系，两人只是单纯长得像。含有Hentai要素注意，文中的行为请不要模仿，阅读中如有不适请立即关闭页面。
> 
> 一些警告：
> 
> ·单箭头，非对等关系
> 
> ·可能令人不适的性观念（不建议有感情或性洁癖的人群食用）
> 
> ·略微病态的角色

少年点了一杯最便宜的酒，随后就顺势在吧台坐下。喧杂的音乐声不断刺激着耳膜，他却只是局促地握紧装满淡黄色液体的玻璃杯，很快手心就出了汗。

今天是周六。他没有穿校服，而是换了一身稍显成熟的便装。加上最近一年猛窜到一米七几的身高，他相信自己会被当成一个成年人。

对于将要发生的事情，他仍然无法抑制内心的畏惧和抗拒。但是我没有别的选择，他对自己说，勇敢点，这还只是第一次。

终于，有一个男人坐在了他身边。“一个人？”

听上去是个年轻的男性——当然肯定要比他成熟得多。穿着一身黑西装，声音很温和，或许是个上班族。比想象中的中年秃头男或者油腻大叔好一点，他努力安慰自己，至少回答的声音不能颤抖。“嗯。”太糟糕了，他甚至不敢看对方的脸。

旁边的那个人招呼酒保，要了一杯酒，名称不是他所熟知的。在等待的时间里，他听到那个人带着笑意问他：“国中生，还是高中生？”

被看出来了？！心脏剧烈地跳动起来。不，也许只是在诈自己。总之绝对不能松口承认。“大学生。”他故意用一种受了冒犯的语气说，又补救了一句，“很多人觉得我脸嫩。”

旁边人没说话，不知道是信了还是没信。他小心地往身边瞥了一眼，只窥得一个好看的下巴，和对方弯起的嘴角。

“周末不去图书馆看书，或者做兼职？”

他觉得这人说话有点讨厌。“偶尔出来放松一下。”

“我以为你这个年龄的孩子，都是喜欢和朋友一起出来玩的。”

“没有朋友。”

这天聊不下去了。他开始觉得有些烦躁。需要找一个适合的时机来挑明自己的意图，但究竟什么算适合的时机？不知不觉一杯酒都见底了，脑子变得晕晕乎乎的，烦躁感也在逐渐增长。第一次喝酒的他低估了这饮料的威力，先前打的腹稿全被自己忘了个干净，直接从口袋中掏出准备好的烟盒，拆封，随意挑了五根烟抽到高出一截，想想看又压回去两根，接着连烟盒一起递过去。那人低头看看烟盒，挑挑眉，又看向他，不说话。

酒精上头带来的勇气被浇灭了。他避开对方的视线，手仍高举着。也许对方根本不感兴趣，反倒觉得被冒犯。也许对方正在心里唾弃他的下贱。接着他听到一阵轻笑，一只温暖的大手托住他已经开始颤抖的左手，他抬起头，看到对方又不紧不慢地抽了两根烟出来，接着把整个烟盒都收下，塞入自己的口袋中。

“走吧。”那人没管剩下的半杯酒，跟老板要了个楼上的房间。他乖顺地跟在那人身后，喉咙发紧，头脑一片空白，手脚都像不是自己的，只觉得自己在一步步主动地踏入地狱。

进了房间，那人叫他面对床站着，走到他背后，在他紧张着对方究竟要玩什么花样时默不作声地把他从上到下摸了一遍——像安检员那样。接着对方示意他在床边坐下。“国中生，还是高中生？”

被居高临下地审问着，莫名地有种这次不能撒谎的感觉，他只能实话实说：“高中生……今年高一。”

“父母知道你在做这个吗？”

这人是警察吗！莫名地有些眼眶发热，他狠狠地一扭头，掐住手心，竭力让自己保持平静。“不知道。他们都死了，被讨债的人逼死了。”

那人连象征性地说一句“很抱歉听到这个消息”都不乐意，点点头，就进入下一个问题，“谁教你的这种交易方式？”

“……讨债的黑帮。”

“你就照做了？”

原本就潜藏于心中的恐惧和自我厌弃被怒火点燃了。“我有什么办法！”他低吼起来，“如果还不上钱的话就没法交学费！还会一直一直被黑帮骚扰连学校都去不了！”

吼完之后，看到对方似笑非笑的神情，又冷静下来了，“……对不起。”

和这个人发脾气没什么意义。难道他能指望藉此得到对方的怜悯，直接给些钱来帮助他？不，更大的可能是对方知道了他没有退路，借机要挟。此时他开始后悔之前的冲动了。

也许是道歉的样子取悦到了对方，那人并未计较他的无礼，拖了张椅子过来，坐在他对面。现在谈话的气氛变得稍微柔和了一点。“怎么欠的钱，做生意，家里有人生病，还是赌博？”

“……父亲，赌博。”他不明白这个人为什么不直接进入正题，反倒对他问东问西的。不过至少这样能让他再拖延一点时间，不至于那么快就要去面对。

那人摸了摸下巴。“父亲平时喝酒吧？”

“喝的。”

“喝完酒会打你吗？”

“有时候会。他打妈妈多一点。”

一阵沉默。他不知道对方在想什么，仔细回想也不觉得之前的回答有什么问题。

“欠了多少钱？”

他报了个数字。

“唔，这可不像是你单靠出卖身体就能还得起的。”

“……和你无关。”也许是被对方直白的话语刺激到，也许是不满于对方的态度，他不想顺着聊下去了。“要做就做，你……你已经收下了，现在是要反悔吗？”

那人捂着嘴闷笑了两声，“真是个心急的孩子。就这样坐着和我聊聊天不好吗？”

没等他问对方是什么意思，那人忽然站起来，按住他的肩膀。他倒了下去，双手越过头顶被扣住，有些惊惶地望向上方那张放大的人脸。他这才发现原来对方也是亚裔，棕发棕眸，眉眼甚至与自己有些相似——或许这是对方对他感兴趣的原因之一。

“我想你应该是第一次做这个，不明白它意味着什么。”对方用空闲的那只手抚摸着他的脸颊，来自陌生人的亲密举动让他下意识地想要回避，但一想到这正是交易的内容，又强迫自己去顺从对方的行动。

温热的手指从耳后划向喉结，又挤入锁骨交汇处的窝，顺势解开衬衫的第一颗纽扣。“害怕吗？”

他咬住嘴唇，不说话。

纽扣一颗一颗被解开，少年单薄的身躯逐渐袒露在空气中，经受着陌生男人的审视。“害怕吗？”

他闭上眼睛，扭过头，身体微微地战栗起来。

男人的手掠过腹部，虚虚地落在小腹之下，不直接触碰，却又让他感受到那只手的存在。“害怕吗？”

喉间不自觉地溢出一声哽咽。他再也无法阻止自己回避性地蜷缩起身体，先前压抑住的恐惧一下子被放大到无数倍。接着，他感觉到禁锢双手的力量松开了。对方帮他重新系好衣扣，整理好皱褶的衣服，拉着他坐起来，又把床头柜的餐巾纸塞到他手里。“把眼泪擦一擦吧。”

他很用力地抓着餐巾纸包，身体还在控制不住地颤抖。好半天，他才让自己重新冷静下来。对方一直在耐心地等待，直到他整理好情绪，才笑着说：“现在明白你选择的是怎样的一条路了吗？”

他垂下眼，轻声道：“我没有别的选择。”

对方不搭话，似乎是在示意他继续说下去。于是，或许是哭泣总会让人变得脆弱，他带着点倾诉的意味，对这个萍水相逢的人说出了自己的考量。“以我现在的年龄和学历，能找到的其他工作赚的钱都是杯水车薪……我必须有钱上学，至少读到高中毕业，那样才有可能把债务了结。我不想一辈子都生活在黑帮的阴影之下，就算现在付出一些代价，迟早有一天我要摆脱他们。”

对方听完之后，轻轻地拍了几下手。“不错的计划，是符合你这个年龄的天真。”注意到他皱眉的样子，对方摆出了友善的微笑，“我可以给你一些另外的提议。现在你有两个选择，第一，按照你的原计划和我睡觉，因为你是第一次，我会多给你一点钱，你最好祈祷之后的客人也同我一样好心；第二，由我来帮你处理债务问题，供你读书，你可以至少读到大学毕业，想要深造也可以，条件是成为我的人——别露出那副表情，我对小孩子没兴趣。我的意思是说，加入我的家族。”

“家族？”从字面意义上来说像是说要收养他，但如果是这样就没必要强调家族一词。除非……

“重新认识一下吧，”对方身体后仰靠在椅背上，翘起一条腿，双手交叠优雅地放置于大腿上。“彭格列第十代首领，泽田纲吉。”

他瞳孔一缩。就算是他也听说过彭格列的名号，这是这片地区最有名的黑手党家族，地下世界的王者，和普通的黑帮完全不是一个量级。眼前人提出的无疑是一份恶魔的契约，可于他而言这成为了唯一的救赎之路。

“我的名字是……言纲。”下意识地没有报姓氏，他注视着对方温润的褐色眸子，用坚定的语气回应，“我选择第二个。请让我跟随您。”

“很好。”泽田纲吉看上去完全预料到了他的决定，“从今天开始，你的名字就是泽田言纲了。”

===================================================

在路上，他们遭遇了一次袭击。纲吉护着言纲来到一处安全屋，联络家族之后对言纲说如果现在后悔还来得及，言纲摇摇头，揪住他的衣角。“一旦决定加入可没那么容易离开啊。”像是劝告又像是警告地这么说了，纲吉不再谈论这个话题，很快他们就被家族里的人救出。

纲吉带着言纲去医院采了一次血（用于亲子鉴定），之后就让他在自己家住下。言纲被安排转学到一所富人区的高中，同时纲吉要求他在空闲时间学习基础的格斗和枪械使用。他只能在周末的餐桌上见到纲吉，这时纲吉会讲述一些家族里遇到的问题，并且考较他处理的方式。他有些忐忑地问纲吉将家族里的机密告诉自己真的没关系吗？纲吉听到后哈哈大笑，说这也算不上什么机密，而且你是我选择的人，如果你背叛了，我会亲手杀了你。

纲吉偶尔有空的时候会到训练场指导言纲，不过这样的机会很少。

除去餐桌上的问答，纲吉也会定期检查言纲的在校学习成绩和战斗能力。他会根据言纲的表现给予一些奖励，比如几句简短的鼓励，或者回家路上顺手买的小点心。言纲从来没有得到过这样的关怀，一开始还会很不习惯，后来却开始期待每次与纲吉的见面。

某日，言纲在纲吉讲述的案例里听到了熟悉的名字——纲吉打算制裁那个同他有债务关系的黑帮，因为对方涉及一些彭格列不允许的业务。他被纲吉带到现场，漠然地看着曾在自己家里耀武扬威的几人跪在地上痛哭流涕。

言纲在大学读了法律和金融双学位。毕业后，他按照约定正式加入家族，开始参与一些事务。每个认识他的人都觉得他相当拼命，这也是他年纪轻轻就能混上高位的原因。这时纲吉召唤了他，他难得地在家以外的地方面见了对方。

纲吉说要给言纲升职，问他是想做一个有一定自主权的Capo，分管一片区域，还是想跟在自己身边做一个没有职位的护卫。言纲跪下来亲吻纲吉手上的指环，说，我最初的愿望就是跟随您。

护卫的工作比在基层清闲些。彭格列表面上就是个大公司，言纲平日的工作大约相当于一个秘书（他也的确是以秘书的身份在明面上的公司挂名的，有工资和五险一金）。他需要花费相当多的时间来处理琐碎的杂务，包括辅助首领安排行程，进行文书整理等等。家族的顾问有一次把他叫过去谈话，大意是劝他不要轻视现在的经历，好好干，好好学。

“如果不是因为你和首领没有血缘关系，我真以为首领是拿你当继承人培养的。”

顾问有些多虑了。言纲很喜欢现在的工作，并不单纯是因为能够学到很多，更是因为能一直待在纲吉身边。除了会接触到家族秘辛之外，他也更加了解这个收养他的男人了。没有额外安排的时候，纲吉会在周二和周五的下午去花园里消磨时光，一边看书一边享用甜品。兴致来了，就会和身边人讨论书里的情节和思想。言纲因此问纲吉要了书目，以便到时有话可谈。纲吉在工作日里都会和驻守家族的高层一起享用高级厨师烹制的西餐，不过他实际上更喜欢垃圾食品，有时会让言纲翘班去帮自己买炸鸡全家桶，之后还会给言纲分两个鸡腿。他们必须像做贼一样尽快吃完，以免被喜欢唠叨健康问题的二把手发现。

大约每隔一到两个月，纲吉会前往一处郊外的别墅。住在那里的是一位年轻的女士，有一头酒红色的长发和翡翠绿的眼眸。纲吉只带了言纲过去，温柔地呼唤那位女士“莫妮卡”。莫妮卡热情地招待他们吃手工烤制的小饼干，又很感兴趣地转向言纲：

“纲，这是你弟弟？”

“不，只是我的属下。”

言纲觉得胃里突然一阵不适。也许是因为他讨厌甜食，也许是因为面前的这个女人能如此亲密地呼唤纲吉的名字。他低下头，不去参与两人的对话，像个不善交际的羞涩年轻人，只在被问到时才被动地回应。

纲吉和莫妮卡一起进了卧室。临行前莫妮卡让言纲在客厅里看看电影或者玩玩游戏，总之放松一下，而纲吉则微笑着做了个手势，意思是让他做好安保工作。言纲忽然感到窒息——他明白两人要去做什么。左手抄进裤兜，摸到固定在暗袋里的匕首。他猫一样无声地走到房门前，背靠着门将整个脊背都贴了上去。室内的响动透过门板清晰地传入耳中，而他将之刻印在心上。他用力攥着武器的柄，让金属的冰冷维持大脑的冷静。直到房间里声音稍歇，他才悄无声息地退开一段距离。

打开房门，两人的气色都很好，眉梢间都透露着愉悦。他们一起享用了一顿平常的晚餐，接着纲吉提议继续玩上次那个竞技游戏。莫妮卡家里的游戏机是很新潮的款式，不知道是莫妮卡自己买的，还是纲吉送的。几盘之后莫妮卡抱怨纲吉一点都不让着自己，于是纲吉提议让言纲来试试看。言纲在观看时已经弄明白操作方式，觑着纲吉的神色，故意输掉了。

“言（Kogoto）……呵呵，这孩子是叫做言对吧？好像不太擅长玩游戏呢。”

“嗯，言应该是第一次玩电子游戏吧？小时候我一直压着他学习，都没怎么让他碰娱乐的东西。”

“诶、诶，纲，可不要对年轻人太严厉啊！”

“首领是我的恩人。”言纲忽然轻声插嘴。是在为纲吉辩解，也是在提醒自己。“我的全部都属于首领，娱乐对我来说没有意义。”

晚上言纲开车送纲吉回总部——纲吉晚餐里喝了点红酒，而且他已经记住路线了。路上他想要问莫妮卡的事情，又觉得自己无权开口。

言纲在夜里做了梦。他梦见了和纲吉初遇的场景，而在梦里他选了第一个。紧贴着的身躯强健有力，足以将十五岁的自己禁锢在怀中。带着薄茧的指腹从眼角抹去泪水，手指伸入发间轻柔地抚弄。他听到纲吉温柔的声音自耳边响起，一字一句都像是偷听内容的复刻。然后，温暖撤去，男人起身披上衣服，从口袋里摸出钱包。几张纸币飘落在身上，被汗液黏住。他最后只记下那双没有温度的棕色眼睛。

他喘着气从噩梦中醒来，身体仍在轻微地战栗。他终于明白了昨天自己莫名的敌意究竟源于何处，也清晰地认识到自己没有竞争的权利。做出选择意味着要舍弃一些什么。至少现在他站在纲吉身边，能帮上纲吉的忙，能得到纲吉的信任。

办公室中，纲吉一如既往地坐在那里处理公务。他走到首领近前，忽然单膝跪下，捧起纲吉的右手，让自己的额头贴着对方的手指。

“……怎么了？”

言纲闭上眼睛，半晌才轻声开口：“我是您最忠诚的属下吗？”

纲吉没有立即回答。纲吉把手抽走，接着揉了揉他的头发。“你可以证明给我看。”

想通之后，言纲觉得自己可以正常地面对莫妮卡了。莫妮卡是个不错的女孩，风趣，友善，进退有度。这样的人能赢得纲吉的喜欢，也是很正常的。

因为纲吉每次都会带着言纲去，渐渐地莫妮卡也开始（单方面）和言纲熟起来了。这天莫妮卡正好在尝试制作蛋糕，两个男人都被叫到厨房打下手。看到言纲脸上沾着奶油，表情略微茫然的样子，莫妮卡忽然心情很好地笑出了声。她伸出食指刮掉言纲脸上的奶油，接着将食指放入口中，充满暗示性地舔舐。言纲不明所以，但是察觉到了危险的氛围，朝着纲吉的方向退了一步。莫妮卡看向纲吉，咯咯地笑着：“你的下属真是诱人而不自知呢，我都想把他借来一晚上了。”

言纲惊愕地看向她又看向纲吉，希望是自己理解错了。纲吉挑挑眉，露出有些无奈的神情：“你吓到言了，这得他自己同意才行。”

现在言纲完全反应过来了。“莫妮卡小姐，你怎么能做出这种背叛首领的发言……！”

“背叛？”莫妮卡一脸莫名其妙，接着看向纲吉。“亲爱的，你是怎么向你家小朋友解释我们的关系的？”

纲吉双手一摊：“我可什么都没说。”

我们不是恋人关系。后来纲吉告诉言纲。

大概又过了三个月之后，纲吉没有在下一个月前往那栋别墅。再下个月没有，下下个月也没有。当言纲小心地问起时，纲吉只是笑着说，他们来往的时间已经够久了。

之后，仍是每隔一两个月的频率，纲吉会去往酒吧，有时只是和陌生人交个朋友，有时遇到顺眼的人了，就顺势开个房。对象通常是女性，偶尔也有男性。一般只是萍水相逢便再也不见，偶尔也有会留下联系方式的，不过通常来往不会超过三次。言纲问纲吉，当初去酒吧是不是也是去找人的。纲吉说，只是去喝酒罢了，没想到会遇上未成年，原本是想把小朋友劝回家的，但后续出乎意料。

纲吉提起那个黑帮，还是有些火气。敢在彭格列的地盘逼迫未成年**，胆子真是大得很。

纲吉问，当时是不是吓到你了。

言纲摇摇头，安静地注视着自己的首领。您救了我。

纲吉每次都会带着言纲当司机，兼职保镖。言纲试图从这些人中归纳出共同点，不过这有些困难。他有一次试探着问纲吉，为什么不交往一个固定的对象。纲吉说，那样会诞生多余的期待，会惹来麻烦。纲吉说他这辈子都不会和谁谈恋爱，也不会结婚，正好人工体外孕育的技术正在逐渐成熟，家族里那些老人再催婚他就去买一颗卵子，让机器给自己生孩子。

爱情是世界上最不靠谱的东西，稍微有些醉意的男人断言道，只有小孩子才会向往它。

“但是，像这样和陌生人……”

“你觉得这样不好？”透过酒杯，棕色的眼眸带着笑意望向他。“过去我也觉得不好。以后你就会明白，这种事没什么神圣性，也不是什么禁忌。和谁都可以。”

“和谁都可以的话，我呢？”几乎是立即接了下去，“我不可以吗？”

纲吉不说话，笑容敛去，直勾勾地盯着他。言纲与纲吉对视着，终于败下阵来：“……对不起，是我失言了。请您……忘记刚才的话吧。”

这一天纲吉喝完酒就回去了。路上他们都没有提之前的事情，好像什么都没发生。纲吉休息了一会儿就开始工作，言纲在旁辅助，几次走神都被抓到，被纲吉批评了几句。在快下班的时候，纲吉叫住了言纲：

“晚上来我房间一趟。”

脚步顿住。心跳停滞了一瞬，接着变得剧烈。言纲差点同手同脚地回到自己的住处，一时间脑子里都是空白的，完全不知道该干什么。稍微缓过来之后，他尝试着做了一点清洁，接着就在衣柜前犹豫该选择怎样的服饰。

九点钟，言纲站在纲吉的卧室门口，心情忐忑地敲门。得到进入的允许后，他打开房门，纲吉正坐在书桌前，换上了一身睡衣。见他进门，纲吉合上手中的书，将他从头到脚打量一遍，视线最终落在他的发梢：“刚洗过澡？”

“是。”

言纲回答道，不知道这是赞扬还是批评。

纲吉又看了看他的制服：“下次可以提前点来我房间。我会准备好你要穿的衣服。”

他反应了一下这句话的意思，脸上有点烧。“是。”

言纲对于整个流程的了解完全停留在理论程度——而且是很粗糙的理论程度。幸好纲吉有足够的耐心慢慢引导他。坦诚相见的时候言纲发现纲吉胸口有一个陈旧的枪伤，那个位置看上去很危险，非常靠近心脏。言纲想要询问，但又觉得这有些逾矩。

纲吉比梦中那个面容模糊的人还要温柔得多。

身体被完全侵占之后，意识仿佛也被侵入了。“纲……”

另一人的动作忽然停滞。纲吉在他臀部掐了一把，声音里听不出情绪。“叫首领。”

像是被兜头泼下一盆冰水，言纲瞬间从之前的晕眩感中脱离。“是，首领……对、对不起……呜……”

加剧的冲击让他几乎说不出完整的话。额头抵着枕头，十指深深地陷入床单。

结束之后纲吉问他还能不能站起来。言纲点点头，才起身就是一个踉跄。纲吉闷笑了几声，伸手搀扶他进了浴室。纲吉好像没有追究那个称呼的意思，很细致地帮助他清洗。他倚着纲吉的胸膛，在缭绕的蒸汽中昏昏欲睡。

“好了。下次自己洗。”纲吉拍拍他的头，哗啦一声从水中站起来。言纲愣了一下，也紧跟着起身。

纲吉侧对着他，一边披上浴巾，一边吩咐：“穿好衣服就回去吧。今晚不用你守夜。”

“首领……！”

“嗯？”

“……没什么。”

言纲忽然想起来，纲吉从来没有在床伴那里过夜的习惯。他凭什么认为自己能成为特例呢？

躺在自己的床上，他按着锁骨上的痕迹，心平气和地想：人要学会懂得满足。

对于言纲而言，纲吉不知何时会说出的“今晚来我房间”成为了一项新的奖励。白天他在纲吉身边学习分析情报的技巧，了解经济和政治上的动荡如何对家族的活动产生影响；夜晚他在纲吉手下学习怎样取悦自己的首领。纲吉手把手地教导他，温和而富有耐心，就像当年教他如何握枪。而言纲的学习效率一向能让纲吉满意，无论是学什么。

有一天某个九代时期就在家族里的Capo劝纲吉去和某大房地产商的女儿一起吃顿饭，纲吉以太忙为由委婉拒绝。这位老人气得吹胡子瞪眼：“没时间！你有时间培养你那个护卫，没时间见人家小姐一面？难不成你还想让那个平民区的杂种继承家族？”

纲吉的神色一下子冷了下来。他与这个干部发生了一场堪称激烈的冲突，而往常他都会对家族里的老人保持必要的尊敬。之后言纲问纲吉，为什么要像培养继承人一样培养自己，是不是希望自己去辅佐下一代。纲吉说不。纲吉说，我不会把你留给十一代，你只要忠于我就够了。

彭格列遇到了一些麻烦。最近辖区内开始流行一种“灵感药”，号称是为灵感枯竭的艺术家提供缪斯的亲睐，也被很多年轻人为寻求刺激而使用。纲吉觉得不妥，派人去调查——果然，这实际上是一种致幻剂。纲吉立即开始限制这种药的流通，同时着手调查药的来源。不久后，主要在F国活动的卡鲁卡沙找上门来，他们就是“灵感药”的生产者。

卡鲁卡沙声称他们正在扩展销售渠道，对于未经允许就将生意做到彭格列的地盘上这件事感到抱歉。同时，他们提出希望与彭格列合作，如果能借用彭格列把控的那些大港口，他们将构建起一个更大的商业网络。

因为卡鲁卡沙是比较知名的大家族，主要活动范围又在他国，纲吉不至于去制裁对方，只是委婉地以家族不做**生意为由拒绝了对方的提议，并且表示彭格列不会允许这种药在辖区内的流通。卡鲁卡沙的首领显得非常生气，临走时阴森森地威胁：彭格列迟早会因为自己的保守和不知变通付出代价。

彭格列对血脉的奇怪固执是在业内闻名的，和彭格列十代原先同为候选者的那些人都先后死于斗争，而现在年轻的十代并没有留下子嗣。也就是说，假设十代出事，彭格列将因为没有继承人陷入混乱——如果卡鲁卡沙不打算以和平手段解决问题，他们会做出什么是很好预料的。

果然，纲吉在不久之后遭遇了一次刺杀。原本他因为早有准备应付得很从容，但同盟家族在接应时的突然背叛让事态瞬间向最糟糕的方向演变。在看到红点扫上纲吉的胸口时，言纲本能地推开了纲吉。下一刻，剧痛让他意识模糊。他最后只记得纲吉握着他的手，不断地对他说，不要睡，保持清醒。

那一枪的位置相当凶险。医生几次下了病危通知书，但手术室里的年轻人拥有着连死神都畏惧的可怖意志。言纲醒来时发现身边是家族里的某个干部。他用虚弱的声音感谢了对方的看护，不明白心底微末的失落来源于何处。下一刻，彭格列的首领推门而入，看到他睁着眼睛，先是有些讶异，接着露出一个放松下来的微笑。

言纲被压着休养了三个月。伤口基本愈合之后他就想回去工作，但纲吉不允许。后来纲吉才勉强容忍他待在办公室，不过大幅度地削减了工作量，并且隔段时间就会要求他去休息。某天言纲看到纲吉收拾东西准备回去，小心翼翼地跟在后面问：“今晚我能去您的房间吗？”

纲吉看他一眼，也许是觉得他伤口差不多好了，便同意了。

当晚纲吉进行得很谨慎，时不时会停下来询问他的感受。纲吉把右手掌按在言纲的胸膛，确认他的心跳始终处在安全的范畴。

“您……好久没有去酒吧了。”

“说什么呢。最近这么忙，哪有时间去不务正业。”

言纲抬起手臂，尝试去攀上纲吉的脖子。纲吉没有阻止他。“我可以，成为您唯一的床伴吗？”

纲吉眼神有些复杂地看着他，接着揉了揉他的头发。“看你表现。”

结束之后言纲试探地询问自己能不能留下来，原本表情放松的纲吉忽然脸色变得冷肃。

“不行。”也许是觉得自己语气太冷硬，纲吉又补充解释了一句，“我不习惯睡觉的时候旁边有人。”

大概是作为补偿，纲吉送言纲回到了房间，看着他躺下才离开。黑暗之中，言纲捂着胸口的位置，感觉之前的剧烈运动中都在良好工作的心脏此刻开始疼痛起来。

第二天纲吉说要带言纲去做个纹身。黑手党中有纹身的不算少见，不过纲吉之前不允许言纲弄这个。纹身的位置是侧颈，有点痛，但更难以忍受的是工具不断触碰致死部位的感觉。纲吉让言纲枕在自己的膝上，双手轻轻捧着他的脸，缓声解释选择的图案不是彭格列的家徽，而是独属于十代首领的标识。

“这代表你属于我。”

之后言纲对着镜子查看效果。纹身的位置比较高，普通的衣领完全不会遮到，任何人都能看到纹身的全貌。

从那之后，纲吉像以前一样以某种频率召唤言纲，也允许言纲自己主动提出请求。与此同时，言纲被赋予了更大的权力。纲吉在会议上让言纲替自己发言，有时甚至会借助言纲与自己相似的样貌，让言纲假借首领的身份做些事。如果不是因为血统的问题，言纲无疑会成为板上钉钉的下任首领。二老板有一次警告纲吉，“你在养大那小子的胃口。”纲吉则是一脸淡然地回答：“一个能为我付出生命的人是不会背叛我的。”

“我是您的什么呢？”某一次，言纲在事后询问纲吉。

彼时纲吉正揽着他，手掌在他的脊线缓缓抚过。闻言低头看了眼他的装扮，笑了一下，暧昧地捏一捏他的耳朵。“你是我的猫。”

这像是个玩笑的回答。但是要怎样去解读呢？

自从刺杀一事，彭格列与卡鲁卡沙彻底结仇。纲吉的忙碌一大部分是因为与卡鲁卡沙的对抗。一开始彭格列占据上风，但很快卡鲁卡沙的盟友们就开始反击了。卡鲁卡沙纠集了相当多的盟友，看来“灵感药”的庞大利润吸引了不少贪心的家伙。

就算是这样，也是彭格列能够应付的程度。所以在家族生意受到严重影响，情报屡屡泄露之后，纲吉不得不怀疑是内部出了问题。

他开始派言纲去细查，越查越心惊：叛徒的地位恐怕不低。高层的人，一部分是他亲手提拔，一部分从小看着他长大，他不愿意去怀疑其中的任何一个。

某日他突然得知噩耗：顾问，也是他的老师，被发现死在自己家中。他是在拜访顾问时发现这件事的。屋内火炉还在烧着，桌上是两杯冒着热气的茶，顾问身着睡衣，神态安详，若不是头上的血洞，会让人错以为他只是睡着了。

这样的现场，极有可能是熟人作案。纲吉一下子对还未揪出的叛徒产生了极大的恨意，但他仍然保持着头脑的冷静，在心里快速排查可能的人选。

他半跪在地上沉思着，忽然，背后传来一声咔哒的脆响。纲吉立即分辨出那是拉动保险栓的声音，瞬间身体绷紧，沉声问：“谁？”

背后人沉默着，慢慢绕到他面前。纲吉一开始只是用余光注意着枪口，直到对方站在面前才抬头去看来人。尽管自认为已经做好了心理准备，可此时他还是，几乎无法相信自己的眼睛。

是言纲。

是本来应该去调查的言纲。

他一手培养的孩子站在他面前，和小时候一样，总喜欢皱着眉，眼里总是藏着事。他一直觉得自己了解这孩子的一切想法，但此时却觉得仿佛看不透对方了。

“您不应该来这里的。”言纲低垂着眼睛，刘海在脸上打下一片阴影。那模样看上去有些悲伤。

纲吉气笑了。“那我应该在哪里？端坐在总部的办公室，毫不知情地被你杀掉吗？”

言纲闭上嘴，不说话了。但是，他仍然将枪口准确地对着纲吉，端着枪的双手没有一丝颤抖。

“我真不知道卡鲁卡沙给了你什么，竟然能让你背叛我。”

“不是他们给了我什么，而是您没有给我什么。”

荒谬的对话反倒让纲吉冷静下来了。他改换成比较省力的坐姿，好像一点也不担心突然动作会激的对方开枪。

“你知道为什么我会说你是猫，不是犬吗？”他忽然提起一个看似毫不相干的话题，“犬类的人，只要给一点好处就能死心塌地。但猫不同，猫的忠诚是有条件的。你的想法一直很好懂，我也以为我满足了你那些无伤大雅的需求。最初你要读书，我供你上学，帮你处理掉债务问题；后来你想要亲情，我像兄长一样对待你；你要重视，我把你放在身边教导；你要性，我给你性；你要专属，我给你标记。现在你究竟还想要什么？”

言纲不说话，一步一步地靠近，在只剩下半米的距离时，忽然把手枪丢到一旁，扑到纲吉怀里。纲吉立即要去做擒拿的动作，但他很快感觉到什么尖锐的东西扎入脖颈。是麻醉剂。

在昏迷之前，他听到言纲在他耳边轻声呢喃：

“爱。平等的爱。”

纲吉醒来时发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上。他从锁着的窗户往外看，发现这里的高度大概是二楼。外面是草坪，看来他多半是在某处别墅中。这是他不知道的住所，也许是卡鲁卡沙提供的。房间里没什么特别的东西，除了一个不太显眼的保险柜。他走过去查看了一下，是需要密码配合钥匙打开的。

从醒来时就能听到细微的噪音。他打开门，无声地顺着声音的方向来到楼下的厨房。有谁系着围裙在厨房里忙活，他一瞬间幻视到笑容温婉的女孩，直到对方像是背后长了眼睛一样突然出声：“您醒了吗？早饭还没好，请再等待一会儿。”

于是他清醒过来，意识到面前的正是把自己绑架来此处的罪魁祸首——说是绑架或许不太准确，毕竟他没有在身上发现任何束缚。言纲甚至没有收走他的全部武器，还给他留下了一柄防身的匕首。

既然被发现，他也不再躲藏，大大方方地走了过去，从言纲背后抱住他。“早饭是什么？”

“烤鲑鱼，腌白菜，纳豆拌饭和味增汤。”言纲自然地回应道，好像没有察觉抵在身上的刀尖。“我身上有一套生命监测装置，在能够监测到正常生命活动时会每隔五分钟向外发射一次信号。如果没有按时发送信号的话……”

“如果没有的话？”

言纲没有回答，从旁边拿来一个生鸡蛋。“您想加一个煎蛋吗？”

纲吉低笑了一声，收回匕首。“不，我要吃白煮蛋。”

这里恰好有一套煮蛋器。言纲放了两个鸡蛋进去，对着说明书研究了一下，设置好时间。纲吉一直在旁边看他忙碌。“为什么是日式的早饭？”

“妈妈以前会这样做给父亲吃。”言纲说着，开始将饭菜往外端。纲吉也走过去，意思意思地帮把手。

“你的母亲是个守旧的人。”

“是。她过去还坚持要我学日语。”

“哦？那你现在会说吗？”

言纲转过身来，认真地看向他。“我爱您。”

久未听闻的母语从面前的青年口中吐出，纲吉一时间有些晃神，但他掩藏得很好，没叫任何人看出来。“还用敬语？”

言纲好像理所当然一样回答道：“您永远是我最尊敬的人。”

“那你确实很擅长表达敬意。”纲吉用略显强硬的态度夺下言纲手中的碟子放到一边，随后直接把人压在了料理台上。

“等……唔——！”

未收好的菜刀危险地抵着言纲的后腰。言纲一手支撑着台子，一手攀着纲吉的手臂，只在最开始轻微地挣扎几下，之后就配合起来。那双漂亮的金红色眼睛半阖着，睫毛随着交互的动作轻颤。纠缠的水声混杂着从喉间发出的满意的轻哼，两人都从中得到了足够的享受。抚摸到胸口的疤痕时纲吉发现那里触感有些不对，好像多了一道。那像是为了植入什么而开了个口子。

分开之后纲吉有些气喘——他有十几年没做过这种事情了，居然还有点不习惯。而言纲的反应更大一些，恍惚了好一阵子，才集中起目光，看着纲吉的眼睛，轻轻地笑。

“这是您第一次亲吻我。”

纲吉低头俯视着被自己压在身下的青年，看他被自己掀起衣服露出的小腹和在抚摸下自发兴奋起来的身躯，嘴角勾起一点弧度，眼神有些危险：“你知道自己说这话的样子有多**吗？”

言纲眨眨眼，把自己的衣服又往上拉了一点。“那您为什么不继续？”

纲吉从言纲的裤子口袋里摸出来一把套套，又在料理台找到一碗用保鲜膜包着的猪油——大概是言纲为了中午的料理而准备的。纲吉从中取用了一勺，言纲对他浪费食物的行为并无意见，只是在触及冰冷油脂的时候身体下意识地瑟缩了一下，或许是回想起了曾经被塞冰块的经历。

和过去没太大不同，只不过言纲比往常更安静，只在遭不住的时候轻轻地唤着“纲，纲”，好像把以前纲吉教他的那些话都忘了个干净。不过，也有可能是他觉得现在的他已经没必要说那些台词了。

纲吉借着进入的动作凑到言纲耳边，声音低沉，如同情人的密语：“我来时带的那些人，被你怎样了？”

“嗯……打晕了……”言纲含含糊糊地回应，好像并不关心这件事。纲吉无法从语气上判断言纲是否在撒谎。他意味不明地轻哼一声，埋在里面释放出来。

这个小插曲并不妨碍他们享用早饭。言纲完成最后的摆盘，和纲吉一起落座后，忽然说：“父亲以前有时喝多了酒，或是钱输的多了，会故意挑刺说饭菜不好吃，把碗碟摔到地上。”说完也不解释，只是看向已经开始动筷子的纲吉，“您觉得味道如何？”

纲吉早就注意到他暗含期待的眼神，闻言只是笑笑：“很不错。”

吃完饭纲吉说要出去散散步。言纲对此并无异议，但是纲吉往外走的时候并不意外地发现他紧跟在自己身后。“一定要这么粘人吗？”纲吉用玩笑的语气说。言纲不回应，安静得像个影子。

外面的围墙很高，也许是为了防贼，特地设计成了不便攀爬的模样。唯一的出入口是个大铁门，上面拴着铁链。小径两旁种着好些花，看上去明显是接受过精心养护的。

“我们可以在这里享用下午茶。”言纲指向一处凉亭。

纲吉从那做工优良的建筑收回目光。“卡鲁卡沙倒是舍得为你花钱。”

言纲不做任何辩解，仍自顾自地介绍：“书房里备了书，都是您最近想要看或没看完的。这里不能上网，不过对您来说应该不是很难忍受的事情。”

没有网络。纲吉早有预料：身上的手机早就不见了，之前也没有在房子里看到任何疑似电话的物体。言纲不可能粗心到留下联络外界的手段。

在正常地吃过午饭之后，言纲提议去看电影。这是部超级英雄类型的片子，纲吉废了一点工夫才回想起好像在莫妮卡家里看过前作。言纲把灯关掉，窗帘拉起来，整的好像他们在看的是什么文艺爱情片，而不是一部爆米花片。说实话，这部续作完全是为了坑回头客，剧情极烂，不过在场的两人都不真正在意电影的内容。言纲紧挨着纲吉的肩膀，将左手放在他的右手上，让手指慢慢挤入他的指缝。纲吉知道这是模仿自他以前和莫妮卡相处的细节，也许这是言纲认知中最接近恋人的相处方式。

中途出现了劫后余生的主角和女朋友抱在一起黏黏糊糊的镜头。纲吉心不在焉地望着屏幕，忽然发觉有热源靠近：言纲侧过头来，亲了他的唇角。原来是在这儿等着呢。对于这种小孩子似的亲昵，纲吉的回应是一个大人的深吻。然后，在一方主动、一方纵容的情况下，事情开始往不可收拾的方向发展。已经没有人关心接下来的剧情了，纲吉在要进行关键一步之前停下来，让言纲转过身去。言纲不大乐意，说要看着他的脸。他就凑到言纲耳边低声哄着，说沙发太软，这样做容易腰疼。言纲没有在沙发上做的经验，半信半疑地同意了。转过身后，纲吉没有如约继续，而是立即锁住言纲的双臂，同时尝试用皮带绑住言纲的手腕。

言纲反应很快，马上挣扎起来，最后居然在绝对不利的状况下扭转了局势——这得怪纲吉把他训练得太好。好好的交♂战最终变成交战，在一番激烈的肢体冲突之后，反倒是纲吉被压制了。纲吉只好投降：“好啦好啦，不打了，是我错了，继续吧？”

言纲直着上身俯视他，很不高兴地抿着唇，被安抚地捏了捏腰身才勉强缓和态度：“真不打了？”得到肯定回答后放开手，乖乖窝在纲吉怀里。之后纲吉没有再试图做任何可疑的事情，气氛至少保持着表面上的和谐。纲吉发现言纲好像很在意他胸口的旧伤疤，结束后率先解释了它的来历。

“我青梅竹马的初恋，为了她的父亲，朝着这儿打了一枪。”纲吉说这话时脸上是带着笑的，好像在讲什么年少时的糗事似的，但眼底没有一点笑意。“我的妈妈死在那场动荡中——她对黑手党的事情一无所知，按照缄默法则，至少她不应被牵扯进来。”

言纲脸颊贴着那道伤疤，双手环着他的腰，像是在安慰他。过一会儿，起身坐到纲吉腿上，背靠着他的胸膛，抓住纲吉的手放在自己的心脏位置。

“这里有着和您一样的伤痕。”言纲说，“只不过不是背叛的烙印，而是忠诚的证明。”

纲吉像是赞同一样轻笑了几声，把下巴搁在言纲的发顶，垂下眼，遮住眼中的一片森冷。

晚上没有发生什么特别的事情，只除了一点：纲吉走进醒来的那间卧房时，发现言纲也跟进来了。他并不十分意外，言纲很早就表达过这样的愿望。于是他也放平了心态，笑着指向那个保险柜：“我猜你不会把密码告诉我。”

言纲顺着他的指向看了一眼，随口报了一串数字。这次纲吉有点惊讶了：“你是觉得我肯定找不到钥匙？”

“那个（指保险柜）不是我的东西。”言纲用一种漠不关心的语气说，又拉扯了一下他的手臂，看着他的眼睛。“晚安吻。”

纲吉露出一个无奈的笑容，撩起言纲的额发，轻轻触了一下。言纲不是很满意，搂着他的脖子，主动将唇压过去。

纲吉躺在床上的时候，言纲就侧躺在他身边，额头抵着他的肩膀。

“为什么要杀顾问？”纲吉的语气听上去很随意，像是单纯的好奇。“因为卡鲁卡沙的要求，还是因为他查到了你？”

言纲一时间没有说话。在纲吉以为他要用沉默敷衍过去时，他忽然抓着纲吉的手，放在了自己胸口的伤疤上。“答案在这里。”他用一种很郑重的语气说，“如果您想知道的话，就请打开我的心吧。”

纲吉沉默了一下。“这听上去不是件容易的事。”

“对您来说很容易。”言纲轻声说，“不过现在还不是时候。”

从那次“背叛”之后，纲吉就没有和别人同床的经历。他原以为需要失眠一整晚，但中途不知何时竟然睡着了。

第二天很平常地度过了，他们像一对普通的情侣，没有第一天的对抗和猜疑。去花园的时候，他们甚至捡到一只流浪猫，用冰箱里的罐头给它提供了一顿丰盛的午餐。纲吉做好了心理准备，或许言纲会直接杀死这只猫，也或许会冷不丁地吐出几句威胁的隐喻。但是什么都没有，言纲认真地盯着这个可怜的小家伙，兴致勃勃地同他商量收养一只猫需要做哪些准备。看上去他什么都没有怀疑，完全是个被爱情冲昏头脑的孩子。

而纲吉认为需要让言纲更沉迷一点。

给猫洗过澡，看着它在花园里捞鱼玩的时候，纲吉从背后抱住言纲，去咬他的耳垂。“等……纲！不要在猫面前……”

“怎么了？我是在给它介绍家庭关系。”纲吉坏笑着把手从言纲的衣服下摆伸进去，故意让气息喷吐入敏感的耳蜗。“别怕，我不会做亲吻以外的事情。”

纲吉的确信守了承诺，只是哄着言纲把全身的衣物都脱了下来。言纲揪着他的衬衫，表现出紧张和害羞的样子。这很正常，毕竟在他对言纲的调教中并不包括户外露出的课程。纲吉一边做着自己的工作一边走神地想趁现在制住言纲的成功率有多高——答案是零。别看这小子现在一副羞耻到要哭出来的样子，要是自己做出一点调情之外的事情，马上他就能一脸冷漠地把自己摁在地上。

纲吉终于成功地让言纲答应躺在草地上，慢慢分开双腿。猫慢悠悠地路过，在纲吉手边驻足了一会儿，好像在好奇这两只两脚兽在做什么。

猫最后还是自己跑掉了，没有因为一顿食物就留下来的意思。言纲有些遗憾，但只是晚餐的时候又提了几句。

第三天纲吉在静静地等待消息。他们一吃完饭就去花园里散步，纲吉在几条小径上转悠来转悠去，一点都不嫌累。言纲很沉默地跟在他身边，不像之前那样找话题同他闲聊。又一次经过铁门的时候，言纲忽然开口：

“今天恐怕是来不了了。”

纲吉身体瞬间紧绷，但面上没有任何变化，甚至还笑着问：“嗯？什么来不了了？”

“二把手的人。”言纲用平静的语气说着，“我知道您秘密联系了二把手。您并不需要这样费心，我原本就没打算一直将您困在这里。”

纲吉也不假笑了，面无表情地等着言纲接下来的话。他一早就注意到言纲把他失踪的配枪不知何时挂在了腰间，这本身就象征着某种异变。

“我先前是吓唬您的，”言纲停下脚步，面向他，指着左胸口的位置，“这里没有发信装置，只有一把钥匙。”

“钥匙？”

“保险柜的钥匙。”言纲说着，朝纲吉单膝跪下，将腰间的配枪交给他。“二把手的人迟早会来，我不想死在他们手里。”

他扶着纲吉的右手，帮助纲吉握住枪，随后让枪口抵住自己的额头。

“请您亲手处置叛徒吧，首领。”

在这处住所，他第一次叫了首领。

纲吉垂下眼看着他，“这是你想要的吗？”

言纲闭上眼睛，就像初见时纲吉托住他的手那样，托住纲吉的手。看上去他不会再说任何话了。

于是纲吉扣下了扳机。就像过去千百次做过的那样。

“砰”

纲吉用随身携带的匕首划开言纲的伤疤，在第四与第五肋骨之间找到了一把钥匙。随后他从保险柜中得到了一些证据，它们都在说明最初也是最大的那个叛徒正是顾问。二把手带着人赶来时纲吉坐在沙发上等他，怀中抱着言纲的尸体。纲吉用平静但隐含悲伤的语气将“真相”告知这位担忧不已的高层：顾问背叛了家族，而言纲卧底在顾问身边，成功杀死顾问之后为了从顾问的人手里保护首领而牺牲。

对于为什么这幢别墅里除了纲吉和言纲之外没有任何其他人，纲吉没有做出解释。二把手隐约察觉这里面也许涉及到某些他不能知道的隐秘，并不敢多问。

彭格列最终赢得了和卡鲁卡沙的战争，一切真相最终都被掩埋，唯一的知情人只会在午夜梦回之时咀嚼那些无人关心的过去。

=================================================================

【一些可能没什么卵用的补充设定】

1\. 彭格列早年以军火和赌场的生意赚取资金，后来逐渐洗白，到了纲吉这一代，正在大力投入高新技术产业——不过老的产业并没有放弃。纲吉一开始历练言纲的时候是有让他去管一个赌场的。

2\. 言纲调查到顾问的时候被顾问抓住了，顾问不想杀他，打算策反他。在游说的过程中有提到“我很了解纲吉那孩子，无论是首领的位置也好，部下也好，都是因为血统的关系继承下来的。他一直很想拥有一个真正属于自己的人，所以他选中了你。你看啊，他甚至要用性来控制你。”

顾问稍微搞错了一些细节，不过有一点戳中了言纲的心事：对于纲吉来说，他永远只是一个好用的工具，一个忠诚的部下。

3\. 当时顾问还试图说服言纲相信纲吉表面上温和友善，实际上是个可怕残忍的人。然后提到了一段往事：在纲吉上位之前加上他共有五个继承人，原本能力最强、最受期待的并不是已经掺杂了大量亚裔血统的纲吉，而是另一位，九代首领的亲子。原本九代已经决定让儿子继承，但因为纲吉的某个“无意”的举动，九代意外发现儿子根本不是自己的亲儿子，这孩子实际上没有任何彭格列的血统。震怒的九代故意将孺慕着自己的儿子派往一次危险的任务，借机杀死了他。他至死都不知道是亲爱的父亲将他引入死亡，只因小人的挑拨。

当然纲吉的确是无意的也没有试图挑拨，不过顾问是不会相信的。顺便那个倒霉孩子的生物学父亲其实是顾问来着（好狗血）。

再提醒一句，本篇除了纲吉以外没有任何原著人物出场，没有。

4\. 顾问真正想做的是煽动言纲的野心，让他意识到自己即使各方面都被培养的适于成为下任首领，也会因为血统的原因注定只能居于人下。顾问试图让言纲利用和纲吉相似的外貌取而代之。

然后言纲逮着机会把顾问鲨了。

5\. 关于**：虽然纲吉偶尔表现得有点S，不过在他俩的那啥关系里他并没有做过什么过分的事情。玩的都是很健全的PLAY，而且除了“惩罚”之外通常都会先询问言纲能不能接受，也教过安全词之类的。一定要说哪里过分的话，就是他在按照自己意愿来塑造言纲。

6\. 纲吉在某些方面对言纲管得很严。比如不许抽烟，不许喝酒，学生时代的话还有不许私自去酒吧迪厅KTV以及假日晚上九点前必须回家之类的。言纲对此没什么意见（应该说有点喜欢被管着的感觉），不过有一次和同伴一起出任务的时候被挑衅了试着抽了一口，结果当晚就恰好被纲吉叫到房间。去之前拼命刷牙和嚼口香糖试图掩盖味道但还是被闻出来了，之后被罚得很惨。

实际上纲吉不是闻出来的而是听了手下人的汇报。比起违反命令，纲吉更生气的是言纲试图向他隐瞒这一点。

7\. 关于用猪油润滑：其实最开始考虑的是奶油奶酪，不过仔细想想当时的状况大概没时间慢悠悠地开冰箱找……

8\. 关于言纲把钥匙藏在那种地方的理由：其实最初的版本是藏在心脏里！原因很简单，就是因为这个！超涩的！剖开心脏手指伸进去咕啾咕啾地在血液里搅动最后从右心室找出金属钥匙什么的，非常好冲（Hentai发言）。然而很悲伤的是本篇基本上算是科学的世界观，普通人类往心脏植入这么大的异物的话感觉好像不太容易活得下来……于是只能遗憾地放弃了。

9\. 保险柜原本是属于顾问的。有两把钥匙，顾问一把，言纲一把。在纲吉昏迷的那段时间，言纲销毁了顾问的钥匙。


End file.
